


25－爱情陷阱

by Miay



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miay/pseuds/Miay





	25－爱情陷阱

今日是他和同科系哥们聚会的一天，身为气氛营造者的他，被他哥们毫不犹豫的带过来加入，其实曹承衍并不爱吵闹的地方。  
尽管如此，他还是会活跃气氛，望着男女都抛开羞涩，大胆地玩着游戏，曹承衍则会默默退在一旁观看。  
可是今天他没幸运躲过酒瓶惩罚，眼看着那人把空空如也的酒杯，毫无留情用酒填满，甚至因气泡隆起而满出酒杯。  
在众人的拍手声以及欢呼声下，曹承衍头痛地拿起酒杯，一口气干掉，潇洒的高举酒杯表示自己喝完了，就起身和众人们说再见。  
曹承衍立刻从包厢离开，酒量不好的他，逃到厕所随手打开一间就走了进去;他沉默的坐在马桶盖上暗想着下次如何推掉聚会，思考许久便传来一阵敲门声。  
打开厕所门，看到比自己矮了些，拥有姣好的脸庞以及迷人的桃花眼，身穿黑色西装，仔细一看应该属于高档货，一直盯着别人上下打量不太礼貌，曹承衍侧过身和那人擦身而过，突然晕眩感来袭，好险曹承衍反应快的扶着牆壁。  
「你没事吧?」那人的声音从后方传来，感受到手臂被那人抓住，滚烫的肌肤贪恋着那人带来的冰凉感，曹承衍不自觉靠近那人想降温。  
那人停顿一时，双手有力的撑起曹承衍，让他站的可以稳些，骨节分明的手抚摸着因酒而红润的脸庞，曹承衍像个小动物般磨蹭着。  
「噗……」那人似乎被这样的曹承衍逗笑，配合着轻抚他的下巴，两人的距离越来越近。

曹承衍躺在柔软的床上，他记忆有点混乱，他好像被那人带到房间，他只记得那人与他说了什么自己则像个傻瓜点头答应。  
突然床边陷了一块，一股力量强制拉了他过去，回神过来曹承衍被那人压下身，再次和那人对视。  
「你是……」曹承衍还是保持了一丝清醒内心却慌乱到不行，双手被那人抓住高挂在上头。  
「小野猫，不知道我是谁，还敢答应我的提议?」那人挑起好看的眉，抽取另一只手，帮曹承衍脱去麻烦的衬衫。  
「等等！你先停下。」钮扣被那人全拨开，曹承衍鲜少感到紧张，下身不自觉想要反抗。  
却把局面推向更糟糕的地方，那人用膝盖挤入曹承衍的大腿之间，像是警告似的，顶了顶重要的部位，吓得曹承衍立刻乖了下来。  
「小野猫，你是第一次吧。」那人恶趣味地玩弄着胸前的乳尖，感应到曹承衍轻微的发抖，扬起嘴角。  
「呜…呼……」曹承衍觉得身体像是触电般酥麻感传到头皮上，想说的话语都变成奇怪的声音代替。  
腰间处纹着妖艳的黑色手枪，那人依依不舍地碰了一次又一次，受不了那人的视线，曹承衍自暴自弃主动献上吻。  
那人微惊讶没动作一段时间，嘴唇贴紧嘴唇的瞬间，像是初次体验亲吻的情侣般如此的青涩；当曹承衍离开时，那人又一把按住他的头，直接来个法式舌吻。  
曹承衍的舌头不断闪躲，那人进攻十分强势，舌尖快速扫过口腔一遍，空气渐渐被抽离，舌头最终被狠狠缠住并吸吮着，口水来不及吞入，一下流出嘴边。  
一场漫长的吻，曹承衍大口呼吸新鲜空气，胸腔也跟着一上一下摆动着，红潮脸蛋、迷离的眼神、嘴角边上的一条水渍，是多么糜烂的画面啊。

「小野猫，听好了!即将和你做爱的男人，叫金宇硕。」

后穴一张一口，将入侵物夹得紧紧，金宇硕用手指灵活地在穴壁抠挖着，接连放入第二、第三根手指，另一只也不閑，握住慢慢挺立起来的欲望，下上滑动着。  
前后双重带来的快感，使得曹承衍难耐地仰头呻吟一声，生理眼泪也不自觉的流下金宇硕撞见，府下身舔掉泪痕。  
透过冗長的前戏，从扩张差不多的后穴流出水液，沾染到床单，形成色情的景象。  
金宇硕单手扯下领带，接近粗暴的拉开皮带，将自己硬到发涨的大家伙抵制后穴，却迟迟不进入，而在入口不断摩擦，来自后穴的搔痒感，令曹承衍难受地闷吭一声。  
「内～小野猫，你叫什么?」明知道身下的人正处于崩溃边缘，金宇硕却还是坏心问道。  
「曹…曹承衍…才不是…什么……小野猫。」曹承衍猛然抬头，用自以为凶狠的眼神，瞪着眼前使坏的家伙。  
金宇硕看着曹承衍那副可爱样，根本像一只示威的小猫咪，好不可怕。  
不给曹承衍反应的时间，腰身一挺全部埋进里面，怕曹承衍太痛，进入之后就没有任何个动作，洁白的双腿放置在金宇硕肩膀上，金宇硕在那种下一个又一个的爱痕。  
身体被撕裂般的疼痛感让曹承衍渗出一层薄汗，迫使自己放松，或许是酒精的效果疼痛感逐渐转成快感，曹承衍放下羞耻感，动了动小腿。  
金宇硕缓慢的抽动起来，紧致温暖的小穴包裹着性器，一进一出还发出令人羞耻的水声；握住曹承衍的腰身， 让身体之间更加贴紧，性器也往深处探入。  
房间充斥着麝香味以及暧昧不清的撞击声，就在此时一阵震动，从曹承衍的外套中传来手机铃声，金宇硕伸手拿取手机，显示“李翰洁”三个大字的电话，不理会曹承衍的抢夺，滑到接听并丢给曹承衍解决。  
「喂，承衍xi你去哪了？我刚回宿舍，怎没看见你。」电话里头的人，不知情发出疑惑问道。  
「嗯…翰洁…我可能……呜！」曹承衍艰难地想说完一句话，但身上的人恶意般越撞越狠。  
「你怎么了?」李翰洁听到奇怪的声音，担忧说道。  
「没…没事……」曹承衍捂著嘴巴，把手机远离自己，避免呻吟被自己哥们听到。  
「喂，你好！我是曹承衍的男友，我们正在做一件很重要的事情，请不用担心，明天他会安全到校的。」金宇硕一气呵成说完一连串话语，不等李翰洁反应，就挂断电话。  
「你…在胡说什么！！」曹承衍不满的捶了一下金宇硕，这一捶却换来金宇硕意义不明的笑容。  
曹承衍觉得这是他人生中第一次过最漫长的时间，不知道被翻来覆去干了多久，金宇硕像是用不完体力一样，小穴被撞到麻木，红色手印明显烙印在圆润的屁股上。  
那瞬间，曹承衍脑袋一片空白，脚趾头蜷缩起来，手在金宇硕背上抓出一条条痕迹，体内的性器快速地抽插着，最后深处一挺，金宇硕低头一吼，白浊从小穴吞吐间溢出。  
曹承衍失神的躺在床上大口呼吸，金宇硕倒在他旁边。  
「小野猫，我总算抓到你了。」金宇硕抱起曹承衍的头，亲昵地亲吻他的额头。  
「你可逃不了。」曹承衍在彻底昏过去前，听到金宇硕用低沉的声音，在他耳边说道。

过完那疯狂的一天，已经好几个月，曹承衍强硬地拒绝哥们聚会邀请，望着李翰洁一副“我都懂”的表情，炸毛般用力拍了他的肩膀。  
「都说不是了！你那天酒醉听错。」

赶走那群不省心的哥们之后，把教授交代的作业放好，推开门离开教室，走廊的路上，拐弯处冒出一位戴着贝雷帽、身穿黑黄相间背心内搭白衣的人，充满少年感，却看见他的脸庞时，曹承衍想转头逃跑。  
确实他的身体很老实跟着做到，那人仿佛料到般，提前抓住他的手腕，逼退他到角落里，双手撑在他旁边，把曹承衍围起来。  
「小野猫，怎么都没来看我呢?」金宇硕用委屈的语气说道，并在曹承衍白皙的脖子处磨蹭着。  
「你这么知道我在……」曹承衍因惊呼而微张开的嘴，金宇硕抓住这个时机，直接上去与他舌吻。  
「说过了，你逃不了！我的小野猫。」金宇硕点了点曹承衍的鼻尖，扬起嘴角，温柔说道。

曹承衍永远不知道，他早就一步步踏进金宇硕设下的陷阱，他漠不关心的躺坐在角落边的样子，全被金宇硕没入在眼中，像等待猎物般的猎人，在曹承衍急忙走出去时，从容不迫地跟随在曹承衍的背后。

END


End file.
